


Pandora’s Box: A Convoluted Connection

by Corgibeandoodles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream stop tormenting the children, Gen, Inspired by the Legend of Pandora's Box (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mentioned Philza (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), i think i tagged that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corgibeandoodles/pseuds/Corgibeandoodles
Summary: Tommy is stuck with Dream in Pandora’s Vault and Dream begins to tell an applicable tale.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Pandora’s Box: A Convoluted Connection

Tommy sat flush against the cell’s obsidian wall. Dream stood in the corner opposite of him, silently staring Tommy down as he put on a glaring poker face. Despite being thrown in prison, Dream still held this air in Tommy’s eye.

Manipulation and fear.

It certainly didn’t help that he was going to be stuck here with Dream for a week. Unfortunately, Dream was well versed with mental slip-ups and how the mind worked. He knew Tommy was losing it. All of that time in exile left the platinum blonde scarred. Dream knew for a fact Tommy hated this, and that was entertaining.

“Hey Tommy-“

“Shut up Dream.”

“I want to tell you a story,” Dream mused.

“And I don’t want to fucking hear it,” Tommy snarked back.

“I visited Technoblade at some point before L’manberg’s fall. Sure enough, before bed, he would read a book,” Dream began.

“I said I don’t want to hear it.”

“That’s too bad, it’ll help pass the time. It’ll be like a game, I tell a story then you tell one. Understand?”

“Whatever Dream.” 

Tommy really didn’t want to be in here. Every passing second was torture within itself. He had questions without answers. What had caused those explosions? Was Tubbo okay? Was Ranboo okay? Where was Sam? Where was Philza? Why hadn’t they come and gotten him yet?

“One night, Techno had finally finished his book,” the masked prisoner began again. “Out of general curiosity, I asked what it was about. He said it was a written tale about a portion of Greek mythology.”

The lava waterfall bubbled and splattered a little too close for Tommy’s comfort, thus forcing him to scoot closer to Dream. 

This was going to be a long story.

“I was intrigued and asked to borrow it, Techno happily obliged. Sure enough the story was of Pandora’s box.”

“Hold on a minute, I’ve heard of that story before, why are you telling me this?” Tommy asked.

Dream chuckled, his voice slightly muffled by his cracked mask. “Tommy, do you know what this prison was dubbed?”

“No,” the teen answered coldly.

“Pandora’s Vault,” Dream creepily answered. “Do you remember what was in Pandora’s box from the myth?”

“Wasn’t it everything bad in the world?”

“Mhm,” the prisoner nodded, “Sickness, disease, and suffering was all in there. Zeus had instructed two Titans to create the first beings on Earth as a reward for their loyalty to him. Honored by this, they happily obliged and created man alongside the animals. One gave the animals protection against the elements but it left no skill or protection for mankind. The other Titan appealed to Zeus to let the humans at least have fire to protect them.

Zeus said no, fire was for the gods. But the Titan disobeyed and gave man fire. Enraged, Zeus chained the disloyal titan to a rock and sent an eagle every day to eat his liver, which would regrow. Thus forever sealing his torture-“

“That’s disgusting,” Tommy sneered.

“Yes, but the punishment was fitting and self-preserving. For one thing, the disloyal Titan had the power to overthrow the gods and we both know Zeus never wanted anyone to have any power over him, so it makes sense,” Dream reasoned.

“That doesn’t make it any less cruel.”

“It was meant to be a punishment Tommy. Anyway, Zeus didn’t think this punishment was enough. Zeus thought the humans should be punished for accepting the fire in the first place. So he called upon every god and goddess in Olympus to bestow his ‘gift’ to mankind talents. Once it was all said and done, she was named Pandora and sent to Earth to be the loyal titan’s wife.

As a wedding gift, Zeus gave her a box. He warned her to never open it, yet, out of curiosity, she did. In doing so, she unleashed everything within it. Greed, envy, hate, pain, disease, hunger, war, and death. Upon seeing what she had done, Pandora slammed the lid down, trapping the final thing inside. It was hope, the only savior the humans could hold onto to survive all of the wickedness now upon them.”

“There’s a moral to this shitty story isn’t there?” The blonde teen seethed. He was never good at literature, much less anything unintriguing as Greek mythology, in his opinion.

“Very good Tommy, the reason I’m telling you this is because at some point the vault will be broken into. I will leave-“

“No you won’t, I’ll make sure of it,” Tommy assured as he abruptly stood up.

Dream chuckled again. “One day, I’m sure of it.”

Tommy glared at Dream before sitting back down again. His eyes flickered to the lava cascading down. It taunted him with it’s warmth. The tips of his fingers and hair were a little singed from when the explosions first went off and he panicked in his attempt to escape being trapped with his ex-tormentor.

Dream starred in amusement, he and Tommy were both holding onto the hope that they’d make it out of here and Pandora’s box held something good but a lot of bad. 

It was clear they were the ones who were sealed away, the things never to be released until a ‘Pandora’ opened the vault and let them loose. However, one question went unanswered; who was the good and who was the bad? Both had committed atrocities in their time on the SMP but to each their own redeeming factor. In the end, who was the light and who was the dark? A yin yang symbol has two sides, one light and one dark. However, there is darkness in the light and light in the darkness. To the trained eye, it was overwhelmingly clear. Tommy and Dream could be each other’s yin yang. The only issue was, in their own eyes, they were the light with the tiny portion of darkness and the other was the dark with it’s few redeeming qualities.

Red and green. Light and Dark. 

It was overwhelmingly obvious.

“So,” Dream began, “what’s your story?”

_Who would be ‘Pandora’?_


End file.
